Halley's Comet
by Kady P
Summary: What happens when Zim and Gabe switch minds with the passing of Halley's Comet? Gabe may go crazy, but Zim may find out Gabe has a special ability to bend the humans to his will. Bwahahaha. Will be moved to Tower Prep Crossover.


Halley's Comet

An Invader Zim / Tower Prep Crossover

"There it _is_, Gir!" Zim shouted happily, looking through his telescope and pulling away to talk, "the approaching asteroid coming to _destroy_ Earth!" He looked back through the telescope poking out of the window in his "attic".

"Aw, I like Earth," whined Gir. Zim ignored him.

"_Soon,_ this rocky ally will assist me with the inevitable _downfall_ of this puny planet! _Then,_ I will… _huh?_" He looked through, watching said asteroid nearing, but on the left, another space rock was flying right towards the asteroid. Zim could easily see they would eventually collide and he could do nothing to stop it.

"_No!_ Ah, the stupid comet is going to–" and though the comet was smaller, it managed to knock the asteroid off its course. Zim continued spying through the telescope, following his new enemy, when suddenly his electric telescope went all statiky.

"Curses! The presence of this ice rock has cut off my transmission! Without feed from my telescope, I can't reach my Tallest!" He turned away to ponder. "But _maybe_… maybe I can use the technology from the Dib-monkey's pathetic lab and convert it into my base. But… but he'll never _agree_ to it! Unless…" Zim put his three-fingered hand to his green chin as he devised a plan.

"Yay! We're gonna visit Dib's house!" Gir shouted.

"Not exactly, Gir." Zim started towards the elevator, grabbing Gir's metallic arm as he passed him.

Zim snuck around each house on the way to Dib's house. Gir just walked nonchalantly in the street in his dog costume, sipping on a plastic cup of poop cola through a bendy straw. Zim didn't seem to notice or care. He had changed into a black cat-burglar suit to blend into the shadows of the night, with a ninja hood to cover his disguise eyes (which oddly glowed in the dark).

When Zim managed to sneak to the side of Dib's house, his spider-like legs withdrew from his PAK. He began to climb up the wall of the house to the window of Dib's room while Gir turned onto his sidewalk from the street. As he passed the electric barriers, he continued to suck on his straw. Zim was about to open the window when he noticed Gir reaching for the doorbell with his free paw.

"NO, GIR! DON'T–" but it was too late. Gir rang the doorbell, and Zim hung on the window, frozen with fear.

"WHAT!" answered Gaz from inside. She opened the door and said, "Oh, it's you." She headed back inside while shouting, "Dib, your weird green dog friend's at the door, and Zim's on the roof." How did she possibly know that? She didn't even look up!

Zim continued to spy down, motionless, when Dib slid out of the doorway and looked immediately upward. Zim flinched out of being caught.

"ZIM!" he started in exclamation, but continued with question. "What are you doing here?"

The words couldn't reach Zim's mouth quick enough. So Gir answered for him, removing the straw from his mouth and flailing his arms for effect. "WE WERE GONNA STEAL YOUR SCOPEYTHINGY!"

"My… telescope? NEVER!" He held what looked like a modified water gun that Zim hadn't noticed before. Dib aimed it upward and shot the laser at Zim without hesitation. Zim fell from the shock, onto the concrete in front of Dib. His metallic arms withdrew during the fall. "Haha!" Dib laughed, but stopped short when Zim got up. Oddly enough, the fall hurt more than the blast. Dib shot Zim again – it wasn't water, but a white light. Zim expected it to be a laser, but without the pain. Zim inspected his arms for burns while Dib blasted again. "Come on, why isn't it working?"

Zim looked at the supposed weapon Dib held. He read the ill-named label aloud. "'Sleep Ray'? Fool! Irkens don't sleep! We do not need what you humans require every night. That ray gun has no effect on me!" Zim smiled triumphantly at Dib.

Dib lowered the homemade gun and narrowed his eyes at Zim, angered by that fact. He refused to show defeat, though, and tried to leave Zim confused. "It's only a matter of time, Zim." With that, he retired inside and closed the door.

Zim continued to stand outside his door with his rhetorical monologue. "That earth fool! If only he would help me and not try to _destroy_ me! _Then_, I will destroy _him_!" He then opened his mouth wide, breathing air quickly in, then slowly let it out and closed his mouth. He turned to Gir, who was now sipping the last remains of his drink and beginning to cough. "Gir! Wha-what was that? What was that unnatural bodily function I just performed?"

After coughing, Gir replied, "Ya mean yawning?"

"A… yawn?" Zim gasped. "Isn't a yawn a sign of human sleepiness?"

"Yep."

"Curses! His stupid ray gun _does_ work!" He yawned again. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't give him the triumph. _Come_, Gir. Let us make our way home so I can rest."

Back at their home base, Zim and Gir removed their disguises. Zim walked up to his couch only to realize he didn't have a pillow. He turned to Gir. "Gir! A pillow, please?"

Gir simply stared at Zim blankly. "Open you head?" Gir did so, but instead of a pillow, a sock monkey with a sombrero flew out. Gir caught it and offered it to Zim with cute affection, sticking out his square tongue as well.

Zim slapped the sock monkey out of Gir's hands and it landed in the corner. "Ugh, because of the stupid Dib-monkey, I'm too tired to obtain an actual pillow myself." He turned around, hopped onto the couch, and lay down with his head on the armrest. "Good night, Gir. And don't bother me."

A few seconds later, Zim was in a deep sleep. Gir jogged to the sock monkey with a squeak in his step, picked it up, jogged to Zim, and placed it between his hands so he held it close to him. Gir silently giggled and left to his charging unit.


End file.
